Joergen II
This article is about PewDiePie's horse, Joergen II. For the article about, Joergen's predecessor and the first of his name see "Joergen." History Part 1 Joergen II is first spotted by sub2pewdiepie12 as one of the two other horses along with Joergen at a horse spawn chunk near PewDiePie’s first spawn point in broland. Part 5 After the demise of Joergen, PewDiePie travels to the plains where he got his original horse, and names the new one Joergen II. He equips him with Joergen’s old leather armour and saddle, which was in PewDiePie’s inventory. Part 6 Joergen II is stored in a hole when PewDiePie goes to follow his buried treasure map. He later gets diamond horse armour from a desert temple. Part 7 Joergen II is introduced to Sven at the end of the episode. Part 8 Part 9 PewDiePie brings Sven and Joergen II on an adventure in the ocean. Joergen II gets sucked down by a bubble column and just barely survives with PewDiePie feeding him wheat to counteract his drowning. They soon pass by a large ocean ravine filled with even more magma, but luckily Pewds pulls him out with his lead. Sven however, gets pulled down. Part 10 Joergen II accompanies PewDiePie in the rescue of Sven. Part 11 Joergen II is brought along when PewDiePie follows his Ocean Explorer map and is leashed to a fence in the sea. Part 12 Part 13 Part 14 PewDiePie brings Dinnerbone with him while exploring the ocean monument, and gets Joergen II to get him back after he’s left at the island. Part 15 PewDiePie finds out the Joergen II is not in his pen and is not at the island Dinnerbone was left at either. Part 16 Joergen II is found on top of a mountain in an acacia biome right after PewDiePie does an unsucccessful search for Dinnerbone, and is brought home safe and sound. Part 17 After building Joergen II a shelter, PewDiePie brings Joergen II and Sven on a quest to a jungle. They find Klaus and Protector Stoneman and everyone makes it home safely. Part 18 PewDiePie decides to try and find the End portal, and takes his trusty steed with him. Using the eyes of Ender, they find the place in which the End portal is located in the jungle in which they had found Klaus the previous episode. The fort in which the End Portal is located is underwater, so PewDiePie leaves Joergen II at the surface. When PewDiePie finds the portal, he returns to Joergen II, and realizes that he had been free the whole time, staying there anyway. PewDiePie tied him to a fence. Part 19 After recovering Mushroom Cow, PewDiePie finds Joergen inside a minecart and curious pushes him on to the track. PewDiePie wonders if Joergen can go on the JoergenKiller3000 and puts him into the minecart. He then pushes him down the track, not knowing he would die having some fun in between the 1x1 gap. He then chases after him with Joergen snacks after noticing him taking kill kill but "accidentally" bumps the minecart back up the track causing Joergen to die having some fun Part 20 Joergen II is memorialized with a diamond gravestone. Gallery SvenAnimals.png|Joergen II with his diamond armour meeting Sven for the first time. StankyLeg.png|Joergen II doing the Stanky Leg. RescueFound.png|PewDiePie finally being reunited with Joergen II. ShelterHorse.png|Joergen II in his new house. HorseCart.png|Joergen II’s final descent. Category:Character Category:Horses Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Deceased Characters